Splatoon: The Next Splatter
by Segatendo1985
Summary: Shaun, a teenage Inkling boy is living in a tough situation. He's poor, over-obsessed with Turf Wars and feels under-appreciated after saving his city from total destruction. However, a new mission awaits him when he least expects it, starting off a chain of events changing his life in ways that he would never think of. Will he succeed in saving his city once more? Please review.
1. The Prologue

**Author's Note: Hiya, my name is Chris and this is the first chapter of my first Fanfiction. Well, more like an introduction, but you get the idea. I want to thank TrickyJebus for helping me start out on Fanfiction. If you have any criticism, feel free to let me know. I am always willing to accept it and reflect on it in future chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and take care!**

Inkopolis, a city that rolls right off your tongue. It's a fine city on a fine island that is located just north of the equator in the Pacific Ocean. Its primary inhabitants are a species of cephalopod known as Inklings. They are humanoid kids that can transform into squids at will. Their favorite form of entertainment is a sport called Turf Wars, where two teams of four try to cover the most turf with their respective colored ink in a matter of three minutes. Almost everyone in Inkopolis enjoys a good turf war battle and the entire city is built around this basic sport.

At the center of it all is Inkopolis Square, the gathering place of most Inklings. The square's biggest attraction is Inkopolis Tower, where inklings can queue for turf war battles. The square is also outfitted with various shops in a small strip mall called the Booyah Base, where squids can buy an assortment of gear. On the other side of the plaza is the Battle Dojo, where Inklings can go head to head in a target-based turf war battle where you have to shoot balloons, and Inkopolis Studios, a television studio where most television programs are taped, edited and broadcasted. The most notable show is Inkopolis News, hosted by Inkopolis' most popular celebrities, The Squid Sisters Callie and Marie, two cousins who became musicians after mostly retiring from the New Squidbeak Splatoon.

Speaking of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, now we come to the hero of this story, Shaunathan Cephapod, or simply just Shaun. Shaun is a 16 year old A-rank Inkling who is obsessed with Turf Wars. He usually wears his beloved set of gear consisting of a white headband, an 8-bit Fishfry shirt and a pair of green Converses, which give him the strength he needs to win various battles. He is is the third agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and recently returned from an important journey of rescuing the Great Zapfish. The Great Zapfish is a gigantic electric fish that provides all of the power and electricity to Inkopolis, and it was stolen by the Octarians, a race of octopus humanoids led by an octoling named DJ Octavio. The Octarians attempted to steal the Great Zapfish to get enough power to take ove Inkopolisr, but Shaun, with help from the Squid Sisters managed to defeat Octavio and return the Great Zapfish to its rightful spot in front of Inkopolis Tower.

Despite saving Inkopolis from losing its primary power supply, Shaun hasn't really received much recognition. Being disguised as Agent 3 nobody really knew who he was or even cared for that long. With no problems in his city, he went back to living his normal life as a 16-year old squid in the suburbs of Inkopolis. Worst part was that his normal life wasn't so fun. After he became an adult when he turned 14, his parents gave him the boot with a small sum of money and a small house. And even though he made lots of cash in Turf War battles, he had only made enough to pay his bills and feed himself. He was just a poor, ordinary squid living an ordinary life in Inkopolis. However, one fateful day all of this changes when a new mission awaits Shaun. He will meet new friends as well as enemies, tackle the many tasks that lie ahead and stop a mysterious threat from possibly ending the world as we know it. A new story is about to unfold in Shaun's life, and you and I are going to be in the forefront of it all. Stay tuned for the next chapter of the next adventure for Agent 3!


	2. The Figure

It was 8:00 in the morning on a bright spring day in Inkopolis. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Shaun was sleeping in. He lived a small house in Bluefin Depot. Bluefin Depot is one of the poorer sections of Inkopolis, but was once a flourishing transportation hub with a train station, a ferry port and local housing. Once the train station in Inkopolis Square opened up, the train station was shut down and a large chunk of the depot was left abandoned. This, however made it a popular turf war spot, and was often placed on the official rotation.

Speaking of which, Shaun was fast asleep in his bed when all of a sudden he heard a loud THUD on his roof. "WAAAH, PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY, I'M INNOC—wait a sec" Shaun blurted as he woke up in fear. "Guuuhh, Bluefin Depot must be on the rotation again." Shaun said. He looked out his window to see what fell. "Yup, just as I expected. Another roller on my roof. Hm, why don't I see its owner though?" Bluefin Depot was on the rotation again. He looked above and saw a bunch of Inklings frantically shooting ink. Just then, Shaun exploded, "Oh shoot, it's 8:00! I have to get to the square now or I'm not gonna be making much money today! Maybe I'll make enough to pay my taxes and enjoy myself." Shaun was pretty poor at the time. When Shaun had turned 14, the day Inklings reach adulthood, his parents were more than happy to give him the boot. His parents never liked the fact that Shaun was obsessed with turf wars, and before he was old enough to officially complete he would try to do so on his own, often resulting in annoying his parents. After Shaun had blown off an entire wall at his parents' house, they had pretty much had it and forced him out uncaringly. All they gave him was 1000 coins and an old house at Bluefin Depot that belonged to Shaun's deceased grandfather. From that day on, the only money that Shaun could make was from winning turf war battles and he had to do this on a daily basis. Of course, Shaun actually enjoyed the way he was making money. It was annoying that he had to do this every day, but at the same time, he had to do this every day! It was his dream to become a registered turf war player, and now it was how he made a living. So he quickly threw on his favorite clothes and grabbed his trusty N-ZAP 89 and headed for Inkopolis Square.

At around 9:00, Shaun got off the ferry from Bluefin Depot to Inkopolis Square and wandered into the city. Inkopolis was usually fairly quiet in the morning, but on this occasion it was a bit more crowded and they were all staring at the Jumbotron above Inkopolis Studios. "Inkopolis News should start any minute now" Shaun heard a nearby squid say. "Ah, the Squid Sisters, haven't seen there broadcasts in a while", Shaun spoke quietly to himself. Suddenly the screen went black for a secopnd and came back on. The news program had started and the Squid Sisters were live, and all of the squids that tuned in were drooling over the biggest celebs in town. Secretly, Shaun was close friends with the Squid Sisters. After defeating DJ Octavio as a part of the New Squidbeak Splatoon a while back, he discovered that the Squid Sisters were his fellow agents, Agents 1 and 2. He didn't see them much anymore after the mission was completed, with everyone going back to their daily lives, but they were always there for Shaun whenever he needed assistance.

"Hold onto your tentacles...it's Inkopolis News time!" spoke Callie and Marie in unison. "Before we cover the stage rotations, we have some important news" said Callie. "So listen up,ya barnacle brains" spoke Marie, who looked to be in a bad mood. Just then lots of people looked at the screen with confused expressions. "Marie, I am surprised at your manners this morning," said Callie in disgust. She cleared her throat and continued speaking. "Er, as I was saying, a strange figure has been spotted wandering around the streets of Industrial Inkopolis." Shaun was unconvinced, thinking that it was just some bogus. Rumors like this appeared in tabloids all the time and were all proven false. "It's unknown who or what it is at this time, but turf war authorities and officials have been scanning through security footage and have found an unknown figure battling at Bluefin Depot with a roller-type weapon around 8:00 this morning. If anyone discovers any more information about this being, please report it to the authorities immediately". "Bluefin Depot? At 8:00 in the morning?!," Shaun spoke to himself. "Uhh, that can't be a coincidence". Shaun was curious. He had been woken up by a Splat Roller that fell on his roof at around 8:00, when Bluefin Depot was on the rotation. As the Squid Sisters continued with the news starting with stage rotations, Shaun went back home to investigate.

At around 9:30, Shaun arrived back at Bluefin Depot, which was now quieter since it was off the rotation. He was scared stupid. "N-now they d-d-did say that a f-figure was caught near m-m-m-yyy prop-perty, right?," Shaun spoke to himself. He was trembling in fear, teeth chattering and legs quivering. "W-w-well i-if there's an i-intrud-der, uhh, I should, uhh, erm, inv-vestigate, yeah! Aw, C-c-come on Shaun, if you can take down ol' Octavio, you can handle an intruder", said Shaun, trying to reassure himself. He grabbed his N-ZAP 89 and an ink tank and loaded it up with orange ink. He walked around his house with his weapon in hand , saying, "C-come out,c ome out wherever you are. It's o-okay, I won't hurt you if y-you just s-surrender. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes outside and jumped in fear. "W-what was that? I-I think I'd better take a look". Shaun went outside beside his house and looked through the shrubs with his weapon at hand. Just then, a familiar face popped its head out of the bushes , jutting back in shock. Shaun jumped and shreiked with fear, with his jaw hanging open, and put the being on gunpoint. He could not believe what he had just seen.


End file.
